The tale of an unfilial human, Sakuya
by LittleLoliAlice
Summary: Basically the story of Sakuya's life when she first came to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Sorry it's so short-


_**Remilia's POV**_

I was taking one of my daily midnight strolls, I usually did this, leaving Flandre in Meiling's hands. Meiling did know how to keep my little sister entertained long enough while I was out. It was a full moon tonight..Such a lovely sight to my eyes.

Then all of a sudden it hit me, I smelled something. It was a human's scent, I sniffed the air once again. I wasn't mistaken, it was. I followed the scent, it didn't lead me far from where I was...In fact, It led me to a clearing. I couldn't believe was I was seeing, why was there a child there..?

I was bewildered; Her clothing looked like a shirt that went to her knee's, it was tattered and torn. Her hair was silver..and her eyes, they were a dark blue, She was also sitting on the ground. Instead of turning to leave, I walked over to the child. She looked at me once I was merely a few feet away from her. A moment of silence went between us until I decided to break that silence. "And who might you be, little one..?" I questioned.

The little girl answered, "I'm not sure, miss! I don't remember who I am.." I could hear her mutter, and I nodded at that. I placed my index finger on my chin and thought for a moment,"Hmm...How does the name, Sakuya, sound?" I asked. I could see the little girl look down at the ground; she was hesitant at first, but she nodded, and looked back at me smiling, "I like it..but, what does it mean?"

I let out a short laugh, I extended my hand out to her, she took it and I pulled her up on her feet. "_**Be proud of your name Sakuya, it means to be in fullness of bloom.**_" I said, she gave me a look of pure happiness. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, I ignored the feeling. "Now..Sakuya, would you like to be a maid at my mansion?" I questioned. Sakuya nodded, she had the same face as before, "Of course!" I could hear the cheerfulness in her voice, which caused me to smile more. "Then, starting from tomorrow, you can call me Mistress."

_**Sakuya's POV**_

I understood everything when I said I would be a maid at her mansion. I didn't mind it, for some reason, I trusted this person. Ah, that's right! I didn't get her name! "Ah! Miss! What's your name?" I asked, she looked at me, "My name is Remilia Scarlet." I nodded and smiled. "Now, Let's head back to my mansion, there's a couple people I would like you to meet."

_There were others!? _I thought to myself, I thought it was just her...but, It would be nice to meet them. They would be similar to her mistress right? I then nodded, smiling some. "Alright!" I responded.

_**Normal POV**_

The two of them headed for the Scarlet Devil Mansion, where Flandre, Meiling, Patchouli, Koakuma and the other fairy maids were. The mansion wasn't very far, after a few feet of them walking, they could clearly see the scarlet mansion. Sakuya was astounded and stared at it for a few moments, Remilia could hear the word 'Wow' come from Sakuya. She was pleased with this and continued walking closer to the mansion.

_**Remilia's POV**_

As me and Sakuya came closer to the gates I was greeted by my younger sister, Flandre. She was flying towards me, screaming 'Onee-sama!'. Sakuya seemed to hide behind me, which I found a bit cute. I was soon glomped by my sister, but it wasn't long before she noticed Sakuya. "Onee-sama! Who's this!? Is she my new toy? Can I play with he-" I cut my younger sister off, "She's not your new toy, Flan. She's going to be a maid, so you can't play with her. I don't need her...er, 'breaking' like your other..'toys'."

I turned to look at Sakuya, who had a bewildered look on her face, I ruffled her hair, letting out a giggle. It wasn't long before I could spot Meiling, it seems she was playing Danmaku with Flandre by the looks of it. I laughed and then smiled, "Meiling!" I called out, "Hurry, quickly, I have someone I want you to meet." While I was saying this, it seemed Flandre and Sakuya were getting along well, which caused her to be even more happier than before.

It wan't long before Meiling had come, I patted Sakuya upon the head and smiled, "Meiling, this is Sakuya. She's going to be a new maid starting tomorrow." With that, Meiling nodded, "Sakuya, this is Meiling. I hope you two get along well." I saw Sakuya nod, which pleased me.

"Now, everyone. Let's go inside." With that, they headed into the mansion.

* * *

_**Sakuya..**_

_Yes, Mistress?_

_**I'll introduce you to Patchouli and Koakuma tomorrow, alright?**_

_Alright._


End file.
